mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StarlightAT/BT hit with DMCA, Mondaiji to stop translations
Hey there everyone!! It's your favorite.... Favorite.... ............ *Bursts into tears* WHY GOD WHY!! *continues to cry a river* ....................................sniff...sniff................ Okay so Baka Tsuki was issued a DMCA by Kadokawa publishing house, as such DAL, Itsuten, Haganai, DYD, Index, LH, Mondaiji. Nobuna, Arisu, Nareru SE, Kuusen, Sakurasou, Shana, Slayers, Chaika, Ero-manga, Spice & Wolf, Baccano, Black Bullet, Accel World, Index, Oreimo and Papakiki are to be taken down from their website. This is the second strike they recieved, the first being Campione!. Now I have all the fully translated light novels saved as PDF files. I am currently in the process of hiding them so I can share the link. As for the translated chapters, the ones not saved in PDF files...well sad to say I got them as word documents. Now then, the company is in the right to issue the DMCA. Even if they were not selling the translations, they were placing them on the internet for everyone to see (Freaking copyright laws need to be revised...). HOWEVER! Not all hope is lost (no don't listen to me it is lost...). Kadokawa has this wonderful little app called the Book Walker, and in September they decided to release the app world wide. The USA App currently has manga on it and can be downloaded digitally to systems that support Epub I believe. Now since Kadokawa is doing this, I am wondering if there are signs that they might decide to translate the books that are being taken down (Looks at Hidan no Aria)...........*wants to cry again* ....... Now then, if you have recently finished the Anime and want to read the light novels, drop a comment and I will give you a link to download the PDF's for volumes 1-10. Now just because the DMCA was issued doesn't mean translators have to stop. They just have to stop translating through Baka Tsuki. While I hope magref and firebird continue the series on their blogs, it is entirely their choice in the matter. As such there really isn't anything we can do about it. All we can do is rely on spoilers to sate us...and even then it's difficult....Dammit I was looking forward to reading mondaiji 10-12 and Last Embryo 1-2.... Anyway with the light novels being taken down, I am really going to have to finish this wikia up. Between college and school (especially next semester, odds are I am dropping a class), I am going to be extremely slow. But I promise all character info and pages will be updates to the light novels...just now I am ging to enforce something. The Mondaiji anime only covers volumes 1-2. As such to avoid spoilers information relevant to volumes 3-12 and Last Embryo 1-2 will need to be kept hidden unless they are pictures!! '' ''THIS ALSO INCLUDES THE TRUTH TO IZAYOI'S POWER AND THE REAL NAME OF THE NAMES!! The plan was to wait for the translations to reveal the spoilers but nope. That screws up my plan quite a bit. Anyway if I have anything else to say then I will make another blog post. Till then peeps, stay cool. RIP: Mondaiji Fan Translations.... UPDATE: So even the Chinese fan translations have been hit...well now...Kadokawa...don't you dare screw this up....make it an official release where all the volumes are translated and up to date.....or freakin hire Baka Tsuki to assist....yeah sorry guys this is me being bitchy....X'D a chinese website I frequent was hit also so I only got one other place to go for the chinese translations....I only know a bit and use Google Translate to get me through....XD But anyway..... UPDATE TWO: Okay so I don't know who all got them, I have lost track of emails, so for simplicities sake here you go! UPDATE THREE: Okay so I removed the link and so back to emails! Still waiting on news regarding mondaiji. Though apparently the author wants to tryand get 4 volumes released this year. That's cool but can I also have a second season? UPDATE FOUR: Will no longer be taking requests for the PDF files here. Otherwise head to the hidden link! Category:Blog posts